¡Atascados!
by Koko7180
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: 1 nuevo mensaje de texto: ¡ALICE! AYUDA, ¡ESTOY ATASCADA EN EL ASCENSOR CON UN TÍO QUE ESTÁ REALMENTE BUENO Y NO CONOZCO!
1. Chapter 1

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia es de Annilaia.**

* * *

**¡Atascados!**

**Hora 1**

**Bella**

Esta historia es simplemente de amor, y de como estando atrapada lo encontré.

Empezó quizá en bachiller, cuando los jóvenes Ángela Webber y Ben Cheney se conocieron para trabajar en clase. Espera. Sería demasiado echarle toda la culpa a Ángela. Esto realmente comenzó hace 21 años, cuando nació la joven Alice Brandon. Para que me entiendas, la celebración de su cumpleaños fue la única razón de que tuviera que parar en la casa de Ángela después de su despedida de soltera.

Yo ya había comprado el regalo para Alice hace bastante tiempo. Fue probablemente la única cosa que había visto y le gustase y aún así no se había preocupado de adquirir, lo que es muy inusual en mi mejor amiga. Era un juego de bufanda y manoplas, ya que nuestras primaveras solían ser algo despiadadas. También le había comprado varios sets de su maquillaje favorito y un libro que había adquirido bajo su consentimiento (aunque también se podían apreciar otras bolsas con libros para mí). Tenía que dejarlos en casa de Ángela, ya que era imposible esconderle algo a Alice. Si no fuera por eso, yo me podría haber ido ya a casa, quizá cinco minutos antes, y no estaría en esta situación.

Pero ha merecido la pena.

Nos habíamos ido de la fiesta y yo, como asignada conductora, había llevado a mis amigas a casa, que aunque no habían bebido mucho habían dejado sus coches en sus respectivos garajes. Llevé primero a Alice y luego a Ángela, quien corrió adentro y me trajo las bolsas que le había dejado días atrás. Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana así que conduje al edificio de apartamentos en uno de los cuales yo residía.

¿Qué problema hay?

Ninguno.

Un trabajo fácil, ya cubierto, así que me iría a dormir hasta que Alice llamase cuando se despertase.

ERROR.

Los alrededores estaban en silencio. Este era el momento más silencioso del día, o noche, en el que no había nada que hacer. Tomé un sorbo de agua que quedaba en mi botella y caminé adentro, mis brazos cargados de bolsas.

"¡Aguante el ascensor!" dije a la persona estúpida que estuviese fuera a esta hora.

Una mano hizo que las puertas del ascensor se abriesen de nuevo, y yo entré adentro.

"Gracias" dije entrecortadamente, dejando mis bolsas en el suelo y ajustando la falda de mi corto vestido negro. Cómo Rosalie me convenció para ponérmelo, nunca lo sabré.

"No hay problema" habló la voz más musical, aterciopelada, hermosa y sexy que he oído nunca. Miré hacia arriba, y el rostro que coincidía con todos esos adjetivos y más estaba sonriéndome. Mi boca estaba abierta, babeando. Estoy segura.

"¿Qué piso?" preguntó claramente mientras las puertas se cerraban.

"Ah, el sexto" susurré. Ambos miramos a los botones, uno de los cuales, el sexto, ya estaba pulsado. Su piso.

"Eso nos hace vecinos" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Sonreí y le tendí la mano.

"608, encantada de conocerte"

Él se rió (ATRACTIVO). "610"

"Wow, ¿Porqué no me he encontrado contigo antes?" Se rió y ambos miramos arriba, donde por encima de las puertas se marcaban los pisos.

2...3...4...

_Crash._

Oh. Mierda.

Nos paramos abruptamente, empujándome a mi y a mi botella (gracias a dios vacía) hacía el desconocido. Las luces se apagaron de inmediato.

"Joder" murmuró, sujetándome. Unas pequeñas luces de emergencia se encendieron, permitiéndonos ver. Él se inclinó y abrió un panel, sacando el teléfono de emergencia. "No me lo puedo creer" pulsó el botón de llamada. "No funciona" mi estomago se sacudió.

"¿Entonces no podemos llamar para pedir ayuda?" susurré. Él puso mala cara, pero sacó su teléfono móvil.

"Les pediré a mis amigos que vengan y llamen a mantenimiento"Antes de que pudiese marcar, su móvil estaba sonando. Una versión mp3 de 'The Yeah, Yeah, Yeah song' sonando. "¿Emmett?" Yo estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para oír la profunda voz al otro lado del teléfono.

"Tío, ¿la luz se ha ido en tu casa también, no?" Ugh. Esto era probablemente un corte de luz en toda la cuidad. Empecé a mandar un mensaje para Alice y Rosalie, quien estaba geográficamente más cerca.

El hombre empezó a explicar a su amigo los detalles de dónde estábamos y que quería que viniese para encontrar a los de mantenimiento, en caso de que el corte de luz no se resolviese.

Mientras tanto, yo había mandado esto, y me había movido al otro lado del ascensor para darle más espacio y privacidad; ¡ALICE! AYUDA, ¡ESTOY ATASCADA EN EL ASCENSOR CON UN TÍO QUE ESTÁ REALMENTE BUENO Y NO CONOZCO!

Después, llamé a Rose, con la esperanza de que estuviese todavía despierta.

"Bella, ¿Qué coño crees que haces llamándome a las—oh, la luz se ha ido..."

"Rose, la luz se ha ido en toda la cuidad. Estoy atrapada en el ascensor entre el cuarto y quinto piso."

"¡Dios! ¿Hay alguien más ahí?"

"Sí" suspiré, tratando de que sonase poco en ese pequeño espacio.

"¡Oh!, ¿esta bueno?" ella ya parecía más animada ahora...

"Sí" suspiré dramáticamente, rodando los ojos a mi acompañante, quien solo sonrió, enviando un mensaje a alguien. "Rose, solo levántate y busca la manera de sacarme de aquí. Será mejor que no encuentre la muerte aquí. Tampoco se cuanto van a aguantar las luces."

"Vale, voy de camino pero mándame una foto del tío-bueno-del-ascensor, y llama también a Alice. Ella sabrá probablemente que hacer mejor que yo."

"¡SÁLVAME!" grité, aunque creo que no lo oyó, habiendo colgado ya. Había recibido un mensaje de Alice diciéndome cual era la mejor manera de coquetear con él antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Suspiré de nuevo, exasperada, cuando oí un click y miré al desconocido con su móvil en mi dirección. Lo admito, era halagador, pero también un poco pervertido.

"Lo siento" dijo con un adorable guiño. "He pensado que quizá estaría bien tener una foto de la persona con la que voy a morirme aquí" sonreí, y antes de que ese guiño desapareciese de su rostro le saqué una foto y la envié a Alice y Rosalie, con el título de 'habitación 610'.

Él se sentó en el suelo, al lado mío y dejó sus brazos caer en sus piernas. "Me llamo Edward, Edward Masen" (**n/t: como me recuerda a... soy Bond, James Bond xD**)

Bonito nombre..."Bella Swan. Es un placer conocerte en tan espléndidas circunstancias" Nos reímos y comprobé mi teléfono. Alice había escrito un mensaje para nosotras dos, diciendo que estaba muy bueno, suficiente para dos muy. Respondí diciéndoles su nombre.

"Mis amigos están de camino" dijo suavemente. Nos giramos para mirarnos, y por un segundo me olvide de todos los problemas que tenía. Su pelo estaba desordenado, cayendo un poco sobre sus ojos, pero él con sus manos lo puso hacia atrás. Y ahí sus preciosos y brillantes orbes esmeralda mirándome. Era extremadamente atractivo, probando así que me había quedado sin respiración, de nuevo.

"Mis amigas también vienen de camino" dije entrecortadamente. "Quizá se encuentren abajo y así nos conoceremos todos" murmuré, en un tono extremadamente serio, seguramente debido al cansancio. Edward se rió, esa preciosa sonrisa torcida asomándose en sus labios de nuevo mientras le escribía algo a alguno de sus amigos.

"JODER BELLA. ESTÁ MUY BUENO. VAYA FORMA DE CONOCEROS" ese era el mensaje de Rosalie que aparecía en la pantalla. Suspiré y deje caer mi cabeza en la pared. Edward exhaló, quitándose el pelo de la frente. Me di cuenta por primera vez que vestía bastante bien. Una chaqueta, una camisa algo removida y una corbata bastante suelta.

"¿De donde vienes?" pregunté, mirando el poco pecho que la camisa dejaba traslucir.

"Despedida de soltero. Mi amigo se casa mañana. ¿Y tú?" Él estaba hablado por supuesto de mi vestido y zapatos.

"Fiesta de soltera, la boda también es mañana."

"¿La tuya?"

"Pff, no" me estaba empezando a cansar. "Mi amiga Ángela."

"Que pequeño es el mundo" murmuró. "Se va a casar con mi amigo, Ben."

"Aw, que pena que no vamos a poder ir, muriéndonos aquí y tal." Edward asintió tristemente y miró hacia delante. "¿Te importa...?" susurré, acercándome a él. "¿Si duermo apoyada a ti un momento?" susurró y contestó que no, así que me ovillé a su lado él dejo caer su cabeza sobre la mía y me dormí.

* * *

_Hola a todos y todas... se que algunos me vais a matar, pensando...¿qué hace esta con otra traducción? Pues veréis...ya me estoy organizando y prometo subir muy prontito otro capítulo de notas...que es cuatro veces mas que los otros, por eso la tardanza..._

_Espero que esta traducción os guste, yo por lo pronto ya la adoro...y dejar claro que no es mía, sino que la historia es de__** Annilaia**__, así que espero vuestros comentarios..¡.espero que os guste! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me perteneces. La historia es de Annilaia.**

**

* * *

**

**Hora dos**

**Rosalie**

Joder. ¿Porqué tenía que vivir Bella en una parte de la ciudad tan rara? He estado conduciendo un cuarto de hora antes de llegar allí. Además, no ayudaba el hecho de que algunas carreteras estaban cortadas por los árboles que se habían caído, por lo que había tenido que dar un gran rodeo.

Todo estaba oscuro y silencioso en el edificio de apartamentos, y utilicé mi llave para entrar. Me paré cuando me percaté de que había alguien pulsando los botones del ascensor.

"Perdona" dije, caminando un poco más rápido hacia él. "La luz se ha ido, si no te has dado cuenta. El ascensor está atascado, mi amiga está dentro."

El hombre se giró y me sonrió avergonzadamente. "Lo sé, mi amigo también está dentro. Solo estaba comprobando si tenía algo de suerte." Oh, vale. Así que el Edward de Bella está bueno, lo reconozco, pero este tío se veía mucho mejor. Tenía una mata de rizos en la cabeza y unos ojos azules y claros. Estaba cachas, también. Le hacía interesante.

"Creo que tendríamos que ir a despertar a la Señora Foley. Ella al fin y al cabo es la jefa de mantenimiento de aquí." Asintió y me siguió por el hall de entrada, llamando luego a la puerta de la anciana.

Nos tomó aporrear varias veces, pero al final vino. Oímos sus silenciosos pasos hacia la puerta y esta después se abrió, mostrándonos a la mujer con rulos en la cabeza y un viejo camisón. "Escuchad, vosotros no sois los únicos sin luz, la mitad de la cuidad está a oscuras, así que subid arriba y haced lo que hacéis cuando oscurece. Cuando vengáis a la mañana todo habrá vuelto a la normalidad" Me sonrojé por lo que la vieja implicaba y miré a mi nuevo amigo, que estaba haciendo una mueca muy sexy.

"En realidad señora Foley estamos aquí porque el ascensor se ha atascado entre el cuarto y quinto piso. Nuestros dos amigos están dentro." Ella se congeló, sus ojos pasando del uno al otro antes de suspirar. "Mierda"

"¡Frank!" gritó, volviendo adentro.

"Me llamo Emmett" dijo mientras nos sentamos en el salón de la señora Foley, echando un trago a un zumo que no se podía distinguir de que era. El señor Foley estaba al teléfono con el propietario del edificio, tratando de pensar en cómo sacar a Edward y Bella de allí.

"Yo soy Rosalie" le dije, atrayendo miss pies al sofá.

"Encantado de conocerte en tan extrañas circunstancias" dijo con un guiño que casi ni vi por la vela del candelero de la señora Foley. Sonreí y le tendí la mano para que la estrechase.

"Bueno queridos," dijo la señora Foley tratando de sentarse entre nosotros "siento que hayáis tenido que venir hasta aquí. Frank se va a encargar de que alguien saque a ambos de allí, así que si queréis volver a casa les diremos a vuestros amigos que os llamen."

Tan educadamente como pude negué con la cabeza y le sonreí. "Creo que me iré a la casa de Bella un rato. Las carreteras están demasiado mal como para ir a algún lado."

"Yo probablemente iré también a casa de Edward" dijo Emmett, sonriendo _adorablemente_ con hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Se levantó y me tendió la mano, liderando el camino hacia la puerta. Dejamos los vasos en la cocina y nuestros números de móvil en el frigorífico.

"Que tengáis buena noche, queridos" dijo la señora Foley. Ahora que estaba lo suficientemente despierta ya no parecía una vieja chocha con mala leche.

Cuando llegamos a las escaleras Emmett estaba riéndose levemente. "¿Qué es tan divertido?" pregunté. Él solo se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta al rellano. Le pasé rápidamente.

"¡Te echo una carrera!" grité, empezando a saltar la mitad de las escaleras. Ambos estábamos riendo sonoramente mientras llegábamos al sexto, y para cuando llegamos a la puerta estábamos respirando entrecortadamente, apoyados contra la pared, todavía riendo. La puerta del 602 se abrió, y la cabeza del idiota de Mike Newton asomó por ella, mirándonos fijamente.

"¿Os importa?" saltó "algunos de nosotros se tienen que levantar a las cuatro para coger un avión" sonreí maliciosamente mientras pasaba por su lado, Emmett cerca mío.

"Será mejor que te des prisa" le dijo Emmett, enseñándole la hora de su móvil. Mike dio un bote, volviendo con prisa adentro. Dios, si reía un poco más seguramente parecería una bruja. El pobre no sabía que al irse la luz su despertador se abría apagado.

Metí la llave en el apartamento de Bella y empecé a quitarme los zapatos. Estaba oscuro y silencioso, casi como si Bella estuviera allí.

"Entonces yo me voy al de Edward" dijo Emmett en la puerta, pareciendo algo solo.

"Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres" me encontré a mi misma diciendo. "A Bella no le importará, quiero decir, ¿para que separarnos si estamos aquí por la misma razón?" Emmett sonrió y pasó adentro, quitándose la chaqueta. Cerré con llave la puerta, sonriendo internamente.

"No creo que a Bella le importe que comamos su comida perecedera, ¿no?" ¡este chico sabía cómo pensar! Mi estómago rugió como repuesta.

"Para nada" dije mientras abría la oscura puerta del frigorífico. "Encuentra algo y yo buscaré las velas" Emmett asintió y empezó a sacar varias cosas, mirando en los armarios para buscar platos y vasos.

Me las ingenié para encontrar varias velas en el cajón de la mesilla del salón, y alguna más del armario de Bella. Utilicé la luz del móvil para intentar encontrar cerillas y puse las velas en el salón, tratando rápidamente de encenderlas todas. Emmmett vinó con una gran sonrisa y un plato gigante de comida.

"Ya le repondré las cosas" dijo poniendo el palto en la mesilla antes de ir a por bebidas. En el armario de la entrada encontré algunas mantas y juegos de mesa, sintiéndome demasiado excitada como para poder dormir.

"¿Qué te parece Adivina quién? O...cartas, ya que es lo único que se puede jugar con dos jugadores..." Emmett se rió y cogió la baraja de mi mano. Básicamente, lo siguiente que hicimos por no se cuanto tiempo fue jugar al Indio, cinquillo, tute, escoba y las reinas, mientras hablamos y empezamos a conocernos mejor.

Emmett era absolutamente increíble. Además de lo guapo que era y lo fornido que estaba, ¡era _tan_ inteligente! (**n/t: Rosalie...te pierden los músculos... ¿Emmett, inteligente? XD)** Él sabía de coches casi tanto como yo, y era realmente gracioso. Decidí entonces que no le iba a dejar escapar, y que si no me pedía salir antes de que Bella y Edward saliesen del ascensor, se lo pediría yo a la mañana.

Bostecé profundamente mientras miraba un mensaje. Alice ya había salido, haciéndome saber que iba en camino. Cuando le contesté bostecé de nuevo, y vi a Emmett haciendo lo mismo, solo que él estaba dándole a los botones del mando de la tele.

"Dios, estoy tan cansada" dije mientras me frotaba los ojos. Mi cuerpo entero ansiaba un poco de descanso. "Creo que voy a cerrar los ojos un momento."

"Vale" dijo él. "Yo también. Pero apaga las velas para que no matemos a nadie" hice lo que me pidió, sumiéndonos en la oscuridad. Con la cuidad completamente a oscuras, la única luz provenía de la luna, que se encontraba tras algunas nubes. De todas formas yo no veía nada.

"¿Emmett?" pregunté, mi mano buscándole. Sentí su mano colocarse en mi cintura y me atrajo hacia su pecho, echándose hacia atrás quedando ambos acostados. No necesitamos ninguna palabra más, así que puse las mantas sobre nosotros y empecé a dormir.

* * *

_¡Hola! sé que he tardado en actualizar, y solo decir que siento el retraso, he estado 'de vacaciones' y no he estado en el ordenador. El capi de notas está de camino, y el siguiente de atascados no tardará mucho :)_

_Muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios, alertas y favoritos. ¡Hasta pronto!_

_Tamara_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de S. Meyer y la autora de la historia. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción del fanfic.**

* * *

**Hora tres**

* * *

**Alice**

Había estado muy agradecida cuando me llevaron a casa y me metieron en la cama, por lo que cuando mi teléfono sonó, producto de un nuevo mensaje de texto, estaba más que preparada para matar a Bella.

Por supuesto, fue por una buena razón, así que lo dejé pasar.

Las maravillosas novedades trataban sobre Bella, ¡que estaba literalmente atrapada en el ascensor con un hombre absolutamente guapo! Déjale a Bella conocer hombres en las más interesantes situaciones...

Y, vale, también admito que me quedé dormida diez minutos después de eso, veinte a lo mucho. Rose me despertó cuando iba de camino a casa de Bella. Por lo tanto, salté de la cama, estuve varios minutos aplicándome maquillaje y traté de cooperar con mi cabello. Me puse un vestido de verano con un chaleco y salí disparada.

El camino hacia su casa era más largo que el de Rose, pero lo que me atrasó todavía más fueron los árboles caídos a lo largo de la carretera, en conjunto con postes de luz y teléfono. La gente trataba inútilmente de echarlos fuera, aún con gran viento. Estaba convencida de que iban a renunciar a seguir y esperarían a que la tormenta amainase.

Para cuando llegué a la dirección de Bella eran cerca de las seis de la mañana, y estaba bastante frustrada. Además, cuan do vi que mi aparcamiento usual estaba ocupado, estaba a punto de golpear al culpable, quien todavía estaba en el coche, por lo que me dirigí a su puerta. Toqué en el cristal, causando que él pegase un bote, y después él salió del coche y- oh DIOS mío. Era guapísimo. Pelo rubio y desordenado, ojos azules- y de ahí lo supe.

Extendí mi mano en vez de pegarle en el brazo, como anteriormente me había propuesto. "Alice Brandon" dije con una sonrisa. Él me sonrió de vuelta.

"Jasper Whitlock" Dios, demasiado genial "Lo siento" continuó. "Me encantaría continuar hablando, pero mi amigo está atrapado en el ascensor."

"La mía también" comenté, no queriendo que él se fuese todavía. "Ambos están juntos ahí, Bella y Edward." Me sonrió mientras caminábamos juntos hacia la puerta de los Foley. Nos dijeron que la estación de bomberos iba a mandar algunos operarios, además de personal de la planta eléctrica. Primero tenían que despejar las carreteras lo máximo que pudiesen, para prevenir más accidentes.

"Se me olvidaba, dos de vuestros amigos han ido arriba, a quedarse en el apartamento de Bella. Les llamaremos cuando el departamento de bomberos venga. Vosotros también podéis subir, tengo sus teléfonos para avisaros." Le agradecimos y hablamos durante el trayecto hasta el apartamento.

Sinceramente, yo estaba flirteando. Jasper también, solo que él era mejor que yo- siendo tan sexy como era.

Paré en el quinto piso, Jasper permaneció atrás mío mientras yo caminaba hacia el ascensor. Me quedé en frente del aparato, Jasper tocó suavemente mi brazo.

"Ellos solo están un poquito más abajo" dije con voz soñadora. Jasper solo asintió y movió su mano de nuevo a mi espalda. Puse ambas manos en la puerta y me incliné. "¡Te sacaré de ahí, Bella!" grité, lo que causó que Jasper soltara una pequeña risa. "Solo agárrate a Edward, ¿vale?" Jasper se estaba riendo abiertamente ahora. Corrimos en dirección a las escaleras, varias puertas abiertas con intención de encararnos, pero nosotros éramos demasiado rápidos.

"Dios, Alice" dijo entrecortadamente. "Eres demasiado activa." Le sonreí y nos encaminamos al sexto piso. Caminamos silenciosamente por el vestíbulo, y yo saqué la llave de la casa de Bella para que pudiésemos entrar dentro.

"Yo debería comprobar la casa de Edward." Dijo Jasper serio. "Puede que Emmett esté allí."

"Es más probable que esté aquí." Insistí empujándole y sacando mi teléfono móvil para hacer de linterna provisional. "¿Rose?" dije en alto en la oscura habitación. "¿Estas ahí?" Me estaba empezando a preocupar, por lo que empecé a caminar por la habitación. Siempre había sido un miedo para mí el encontrarme así, pero me dije a mi misma que de momento lo estaba llevando bien, pero que necesitaba saber si había alguien ahí y que necesitaba más luz antes de entrar en pánico.

"ROSALIE" tras mi grito algo se movió. Rose saltó del sofá, separándose apresuradamente del amplio pecho en el que había estado descansando.

"¡AYUDA!" empezó a gritar. Después el gigantesco espécimen humano que se encontraba a su lado saltó también del sillón, derribando la mesa del café y enviando por todo el suelo un número considerable de velas. Jasper se sobresaltó pero me agarro para que yo no perdiese el equilibrio por el numerito que Rose y el gigante habían montado.

Después todo quedó en silencio.

* * *

**Mmmm, ¿hola? ¿Hay alguien que no quiera matarme?**

**...**

**Supongo que no...**

**Vaaale, me disculpo y presento mis excusas. He empezado la uni, y claro, siendo mi primer año esto esta siendo muy caótico. Después...bueno...me da pena decirlo, pero he sido yo quien ha querido alargar el tiempo de actualización. La historia me encanta, pero ha llegado un punto en el que he comprendido que vosotros merecéis que la acabe de traducir, y pronto.**

**Otra cosita... como os he dicho ahora estoy muy atareada-demasiado- con la universidad, y tras pensarlo mucho he decidido que si hay alguna chica o chico que quiera me podría ayudar a traducir la otra traducción que tengo por ahí, **_**NOTAS**_**.**

**Se que he sido mala, y por ello me disculpo profundamente. Esta vez SÍ tardaré menos en subir, vale?**

**Un besito para todas y todos!**


	4. Chapter 4

El silencio era total.

Entonces me reí. Y entonces yo no pude parar. Jasper estalló en un ataque de risa y los dos en el suelo delante de nosotros se quedaron mirándonos torpemente hasta que recuperamos el control de nosotros mismos, lágrimas en nuestros ojos. Rosalie se levantó y miró me miró, pero me di cuenta que estaba curiosa en cuanto al tipo que estaba junto a mí. "Encanta de verte otra vez, Alice," murmuró Rosalie, buscando una caja de cerillas para encender las velas de la mesa.

"Alice, este es Emmett," dijo Jasper, sosteniendo su mano hacia su grande y corpulento amigo. Le estreché la mano con una sonrisa antes de tomar algunas cerillas yo misma e iniciar yo el trabajo. El sol empezaba a salir, pero todavía era una luz apagada, el día de hoy era especialmente oscuro, nublado y tormentoso.

"Jasper, esta es Rosalie, una mitad de mis mejores amigas. La otra está atrapada en el ascensor al que he gritado" dije alegremente. Jasper le estrechó la mano y Rose me lanzó una mirada, a la que simplemente me encogí de hombros en respuesta.

"Alice, ¿puedo tener una charla contigo en el baño?" -Preguntó Rose, encendiendo la última de las velas. Me sonrió y volví a mirar a Jasper, quien estaba hablando con Emmett, antes de seguir a Rosalie por el pasillo pequeño. La puerta se cerró detrás de mí y yo estaba clavada en la encimera.

"¿Quién es ese hombre y qué es exactamente lo que estás haciendo con él?" dijo entre dientes. Arqueé una ceja.

"¡Yo podría preguntar lo mismo sobre ti!" La apunté con un dedo y me crucé de brazos, esperando que algún comentario ingenioso. En cambio, me sorprendió encontrar una técnica de firma de Bella hacer una aparición al ver como Rosalie se ruborizó levemente. Jadeé de manera dramática, las manos delante de la boca y todo.

"¡Te gusta! " Exclamé, como si fuera el fin del mundo. Rosalie bajó la cabeza y asintió.

"Es estupendo", dijo, arrastrando las palabras. "Y es un trozo de pan. Y es guapo. Es increíble lo perfectos que podríamos ser juntos. Sólo necesito que él me pregunte si quiero salir con él. Y posiblemente dormir más." Chasqueé la lengua.

"Habrá tiempo de sobra para dormir una vez que Bella esté libre. ¿Has probado a llamarla últimamente?" Rosalie volvió a sonrojarse y abrió la puerta, acercándose a los chicos en la sala de estar.

"De hecho, no, me fui a dormir. ¿Y si la llamamos ahora?" Mi estómago gruñó sonoramente, y pasé una mano por mi tripa mientras caminaba a abrir el frigorífico.

"¿Creo que podemos ponerla en el altavoz del teléfono... Rose?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Por qué está la nevera vacía...?" Me di la vuelta y Emmett tenían una mirada inocente en su cara mientras que Jasper se rió suavemente.

"¡Yo estaba realmente hambriento y voy a comprarle a Bella todos sus alimentos una vez que salga, no te preocupes!" Me reí levemente y observé a Rosalie marcar el número de Bella. Resistí lo más que pude, por no dejar que mis ojos se desviasen hacia el pelo rubio de Jasper, maravillosamente desordenado, y su linda sonrisa, pero no funcionó demasiado bien. Me pilló, y más que avergonzada mirada, me miró de vuelta, sonriéndome.

"Tengo hambre ..." murmuré.

"Iré a casa de Edward", Emmett anunció alegremente. "Ven, Jasper", agregó, agarrándole el brazo. Les vi a los dos marcharse, y una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada, Rose y suspiramos.

"Él es el elegido, Rose", le murmuré, sentada junto a ella cuando sonó el teléfono. "Lo puedo decir. Él es mi todo". Rose me sonrió.

"Te creo", decidió. Entonces, hubo un clic y algunos ruidos.

"¿Hola?" dijo Bella con voz ronca. "¿Rose? ¿Estás ahí?"

"Estamos, Bells, Alice también está aquí."

"Oh, bien. ¿Qué pasa, puedo salir pronto?" Suspiré.

"La planta de energía y el departamento de bomberos están de camino" le dije. "Tienen que despejar las carreteras, pero deberían estar aquí pronto. ¿Lo llevas bien?"

"Sí, estoy bien. Yo estaba durmiendo un rato, me ha despertado el móvil... ¿Edward?" Ahogé una risita.

"¿Cómo lo está haciendo Edward?" Rosalie preguntó socarronamente. Casi podía oír a Bella rodando los ojos.

"Él está muy bien, le habéis despertado a él también", su mano se acercó al receptor. "¿Cómo te sientes?" Le oímos decir algo, y Bella se rió ligeramente. Rose me lanzó una mirada.

"¿Bella? ¡No nos dejes colgadas!" Se hizo el silencio... durante mucho tiempo. "¿Bella?" Le pregunté de nuevo. Entonces, escuché el ruido, ágil y rápido, y Bella empezó a hiperventilar.

"¡Oh, Dios, acabo de darle un beso ..." murmuró en el teléfono, tratando de ser lo más silenciosoa que pudo.

"¿Qué?" Rose y yo gritamos. Nos miramos la una a la otra con nuestras bocas abiertas, pero los dos estábamos sonriendo.

Oía a Bella llorando en silencio, y empecé a sentirme mal por ella. Ella debe estar tan cansada después de la noche que ha pasado... ¡Pobrecita! "Bella, está bien. Están de camino hacia aquí, te llamamos tan pronto como entren. Aguanta un poco más, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Muy bien", dijo sollozando, sonando como un niño pequeño, tan triste y patético. "Sólo por favor, sacadme de aquí". Asentí, aunque ella no lo podía ver.

"Lo haremos, cariño, ¡todos os estamos esperando! Rose y yo nos hemos hecho amigas de los amigos de Edward, así que no te avergüences mucho." Bella se rió entre dientes a la ligera antes de colgar.

"¡Muy bien!" una voz exclamó en voz alta. "Venimos con regalos." Miré hacia arriba, y ahí estaba Emmett, con un brazo lleno de comida. Jasper estaba llevando una cesta llena de comida junto con una linterna. Afortunadamente, el sol estaba saliendo, incluso a través de las nubes, por lo que finalmente seríamos capaces de ver.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" preguntó,Rosalie caminando directamente hasta Emmett (He tomado nota de eso). Jasper me llamó la atención y miró entre ellos dos y yo, casi preguntando si yo pensaba que iban a liarse. Sonreí y asentí con la cabeza antes de caminar hacia él.  
"Bacon", murmuró Emmett. "huevos... he traído las reservas para el desayuno..." Rose y yo asentimos con la cabeza, tomando tantos alimentos como pudimos y entramos en la espaciosa cocina de Bella, mirando alrededor con la ayuda de algunas velas, buscando todas las ollas y sartenes. Saqué un delantal con volantes de color rosa y se lo arrojé a Rose, fue uno que a Bella le gustaba esconder, y curiosamente, había una gigantesca rosa roja cosido a él. Ella arrugó la nariz, pero la ignoré y saqué un delantal de Besa a la cocinera ", poniéndomelo sobre mi cabeza.

Sentí un par de labios en mi mejilla y cuando miré, Emmett me estaba sonriendo, guiñandome un ojo antes de ir en busca de Rose, quien le chocó los cinco. Yo me reí, rompiendo algunos huevos en un plato.

"Alice", me llamó Rosalie, y me volví rápidamente para ver lo que quería.

Y besé a Jasper.

Santa madre de todas las cosas que son buenas, hermosas y sorprendentes en este mundo, ¡LE HE BESADO!

Él había tratado de darme un beso en la mejilla, pero Rose me hizo volver la cara. Te lo prometo, no me habría girado, ¡yo ni siquiera sabía que estaba allí!

Lo bueno fue que ninguno de los dos nos separamos. Cuando lo hicimos, mis ojos se abrieron muy lentamente, y se encontraron con los suyos. No nos habíamos separado del todo, solo separamos los labios. No se movía, solo me miraba. Vi sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa, y me di cuenta de que los míos estaban igual.

"Lo siento", murmuró. Arrugué la nariz juguetonamente.

"Sin rencores", le dije. "El delantal es quien manda. Debe ser obedecido." Jasper se rió mucho conmigo y me volví a mi plato, recogiendo algunos ingredientes más para los panqueques. Oía a Emmett tratando de explicar la técnica adecuada para cocinar tocino, y Rose se burló, diciéndole simplemente que era idiota. Guapo, sin embargo.

"¡Oh, Joder!" Oí gritar a Jasper, y luego sentí la leche por toda la manga. Mi boca se abrió, y le miré despacio, con cuidado. Me miró aterrado, y realmente arrepentido, la taza de medir y el cartón de leche suspendidos en el aire desde donde se había congelado. Tenía mi propia taza de medir, así, llena de harina blanca, que rápidamente voló a su rostro.

"¡Uy!, dije inocentemente, vaciando otra taza de en la mezcla.

Parecía un fantasma mientras apoyaba cuidadosamente la leche. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y los labios apretados, y con la cara recubierta por completo. Sopló a través de su nariz, que envió a dos pequeñas bocanadas de humo en el aire. Y entonces, movió la cabeza, violentamente, inclinándose sobre mí.

Mi gritocausó que Emmett y Rose saltaran y nos miran raro. Yo estaba cubierta de harina, todo sobre mi camisa y mi pelo negro, y Jasper estaba sonriendo mientras se limpiaba la cara con una toalla. Le miré y me sacudí, apenas notando la mirada que Rosalie me echó. Saqué la batidora y comencé a golpear violentamente mi masa.

Hubo un suave toque en mi brazo, y miré hacia arriba para ver que Jasper me miraba con la más amable mirada y los ojos más prudentes que jamás había visto. Mi rostro se suavizó y me relajé por completo, sólo porque él así lo quiso. Cuando yo sonreía, me sonrió. Y cuando él se acercó a mí, yo me acerqué a él.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. Solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**

* * *

**

**Hora cuatro**

**Bella**

Estaba increíblemente cómoda. Estaba calentita y completamente relajada, a pesar de que mi cuerpo estaba todavía dormido por el sueño.Y esta almohada olía increíblemente bien. Suspiré, me estiré y me aferré a mi almohada aún más.¿Por qué estaba despierta?

Una vibración en la pierna. Eso era el porqué. Saqué mi teléfono y cuando lo abrí me acordé exactamente en dónde había estado. También desperté a Edward, mi almohada.

Él gimió y se tapó los ojos. Me apresuré a incorporarme y me alejé de él.

"¿Hola?" Dije con voz raspada, luchando contra mis ojos para mantenerlos abiertos. "¿Rose? ¿Estás ahí todavía?"

"Estamos Bells, Alice también está aquí". Sonreí al oír la voz de mis amigos.

"Oh, bien. ¿Qué pasa, puedo salir pronto?" Oí un suspiro

"La planta de energía y el departamento de bomberos están en camino otra vez," dijo Alice. "Tienen que despejar las carreteras, pero deberían estar aquí pronto. ¿Lo llevas bien?"

"Sí, estoy bien. Estaba durmiendo un rato, me habéis despertado," Edward se inclinó hacia delante, chocando contra mí y haciendo pequeños ruiditos producto del sueño. "¿Edward?"

"¿Cómo está Edward?" preguntó Rosalie. Sabía a dónde iba con esto. Puse los ojos en blanco.

"Él está muy bien, le habéis despertó a él también." puse la mano sobre el receptor y me volví hacia él, aunque todavía no podía verlo.

"¿Bella?" - Preguntó. "No puedo ver nada, ¿con quien estas hablando?"

"Todo el mundo está aquí", expliqué. "Están todos en mi casa. Vamos a salir pronto. Los departamentos de bomberos y eléctrico están en camino otra vez."

"Bien, bueno", dijo, aferrándose a mis dos brazos y me dio vuelta hacia él plenamente. "Dios, no puedo saber dónde estás."

"Estoy justo en frente de ti", le dije. Podía sentir sus piernas y me incliné un poco para acercarme a él. Desee que las luces no se hubiesen fundido. En realidad, estaba sintiéndome muy asustada.

Yo lo debería haber sabido, cuando escuché su respiración supe claramente que algo estaba pasando, pero volví la cabeza de todos modos y noté sus labios posarse contra los míos.

Nos quedamos inmóviles durante aproximadamente una milésima de segundo antes de sentirle inclinarse hacia mi. Sólo estábamos conectados por sus manos en mis brazos y nuestros labios, pero fue suficiente. Me derretí en el beso y lentamente aspiré su olor por la nariz. Hubo un silencio absoluto, y mis labios trabajaron frenéticos, ambos poniendo todo lo que podíamos en el beso.

Fue la chillona voz de Alice por el teléfono lo que me hizo sobresaltarme y apartarme para coger aire. Estaba jadeando tanto como Edward, y me acerqué el teléfono a la oreja con manos temblorosas.

"¡Oh, Dios, Acabo de besarle ..." Oí jadear y comenzar a gritar. Empecé a sentir pánico, y la vergüenza de todo en conjunto, haciendo que mis ojos empezasen a lagrimear. Con mi hiperventilación, pronto se convirtió en sollozos.

"Bella, está bien. Están en su camino hacia aquí, te llamamos tan pronto como entren Aguanta un poco más, ¿de acuerdo?". Alice trataba de calmarme. Sollocé.

"Está bien, sólo sácame de aquí, por favor..."

"¿Estás bien?" me preguntó Edward gentilmente cuando colgué la llamada. Asentí con la cabeza, pero comprendiendo que él no podía verme susurré un leve "sí" con la boca casi cerrada.

Volvió a poner sus manos en mis brazos y me atrajo a él, sosteniéndome tiernamente contra su pecho. "Por favor, no estés triste" murmuró. "No eras la única dando ese beso, ¿sabes? Yo también colaboré en ello tanto como tú."

Viendo que yo no decía nada continuó hablando. "Por si te hace sentir mejor, yo quería hacer eso desde que entraste en el ascensor." Reí quedamente con una sonrisa y sentí sus labios besándome levemente en la cabeza.

Estuvimos sentados en silencio durante un rato, sintiendo los ojos pesados por el sueño otra vez. El pulgar de Edward dibujaba ochos en mi brazo mientras sentía que su cabeza iba cayendo al lado de la mía. De repente se escuchó un zumbido haciendo que nos despertáramos sorprendidos separándonos a la vez. Edward descolgó su teléfono y la luz de su pantalla se encendió permitiéndome ver su hermoso rostro. Había olvidado lo atractivo que era. Por eso, cuando le vi, iluminado de esa manera me acerqué y le besé. Él sonrió y me respondió apasionadamente. Estábamos los dos sonriendo como idiotas cuando nos separamos. Entonces, Edward leyó el mensaje recibido y oí como respiraba fuertemente.

"Es de Emmet" y pasó a leerlo para mi. – "Ey, Ed. Están tratando de llegar a la cabina del ascensor. Así que si estás haciendo algo será mejor que pares. Te veo en nada." Me reí del mensaje mientras que Edward rodó los ojos. Permanecimos sentados, casi sin movernos, mientras escuchábamos ruidos encima de nosotros.

"Dime una cosa, Bella" me llamó Edward asentí con la cabeza como respuesta, ya que estaba apoyada en él. "Cuando salgamos de aquí, ¿saldrás conmigo, verdad?"

¡Cielo bendito! Mi cara se encendió hasta proporciones épicas, y me sentí feliz por el hecho de que él no podía ver mi sonrojo. "Por supuesto" le respondí en un susurro, justo cuando el panel superior se abrió y un haz de luz nos dio de lleno.

"Chicos, ¿cómo estáis por ahí abajo?" – nos preguntó una voz, pareciendo feliz. Yo me reí a pesar de que la luz me estaba cegando.

"Oh, muy bien" respondí con una sonrisa. Se oyeron unas risas en el techo y alguien movió la luz de posición. Ahora podía ver la figura de un hombre vestido de azul marino y amarillo, un bombero que nos observaba.

"Bien, Edward, ¿qué te parece si levantas a Bella para que podamos cogerla y sacarla de ahí?" Edward asintió y me ayudó a ponerme en pie. Entonces me subió cogiéndome por las piernas, acercándome a la abertura del panel abierto. Con la ayuda de dos personas y de Edward empujándome desde los pies, lograron izarme hasta salir por completo. Alice y Rose me esperaban en la puerta de acceso al ascensor con una manta para abrigarme. Lo que realmente me molestó fue que el techo del ascensor estuviera 3 pulgadas por debajo de la puerta del rellano.

"¿Cómo estás?" me preguntó Alice suavemente mientras ella y Rosalie caminaban conmigo por las escaleras.

"Cansada y hambrienta. Y además todo el mundo me está mirando." Todos los vecinos que habían sido despertados por el ruido de mis rescatadores miraban la escena desde sus puertas, de mí al oscuro hueco del ascensor. Observé cómo Edward trepaba a la salida y sus dos amigos le palmeaban la espalda riendo con él. Él estaba sonriendo mientras respondía a sus preguntas. Alzó su mirada hacía mí y nos sonreímos de manera cómplice.

"Tu pintalabios está corrido" me dijo Alice, limpiando un poco mi boca. Abrí los ojos como platos y me cubrí la cara. Miré inmediatamente a Edward,  
quien se frotaba una mancha de color rosa que había en sus labios. Sus amigos estallaron en fuertes carcajadas.

"¿Qué habéis hecho exactamente vosotros dos ahí dentro? – preguntó Rosalie en tono insinuante mientras empezábamos a subir el último tramo de escaleras hasta el sexto piso. Me quedé mirandola, sobretodo porque llevaba puestas zapatillas de deporte. Me quité los zapatos de tacón y empecé a arreglarme la falda cuando me di cuenta de algo.

"¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Él ha visto mi ropa interior!" dije totalmente pálida. Las tres nos quedamos congeladas en medio de las escaleras y mi cara se volvió de un rojo intenso. – Me levantó para sacarme del ascensor, y obviamente la ha visto. Este vestido es demasiado pequeño. Ay, _Dios_."

Mis dos amigas parecían estar aguantándose la risa. "No puede ser tan malo, Bella" logró decir Rosalie a pesar de su risa.

"Sin embargo, también me pidió para salir" añadí justo cuando los tres chicos aparecieron subiendo por las escaleras, riendo fuertemente. Se callaron en cuanto nos vieron. Volví a sonrojarme al mirar a Edward y salí disparada escaleras arriba hacia mi rellano y mi apartamento con Rosalie y Alicecorriendo tras de mi.

"¿Quieres que nos quedemos contigo?" – me preguntó Rose dulcemente, sabiendo que yo estaba a punto de desmoronarme. Le sonreí.

"No – respondí negando también con la cabeza." Creo que sólo voy a comer algo e ir directa a la cama. Ha sido una noche larga. Las dos asintieron y Alice saltó hasta mí para darme un abrazo. "Por cierto, tu regalo de cumpleaños se ha quedado atrapado en la cabina del ascensor hasta que logren que vuelva a funcionar, lo siento" Ella se rió y se encogió de hombros.

"Creo que he encontrado un regalo bastante bueno" me contestó. En ese momento se oyó como llamaban a la puerta. Fuimos a abrir y allí de pie  
había dos chicos: los amigos de Edward.

"Bella, ellos son Jasper y Emmet" nos presentó Alice. "Chicos, ella es Bella, nuestra pequeña prisionera". Los dos me estrecharon la mano sonrientes, satisfechos de que hubiera escapado ilesa.

"¿Te gustaría que te acompañara hasta tu coche?" le preguntó Jasper a Alice. Vi un leve rastro rosado en las mejillas de mi amiga mientras ella asentía. Se despidió de nosotros con un gesto y cogió a Jasper de la mano mientras le seguía escaleras abajo. Emmett rodeó la cintura de Rosalie con su brazo y los dos juntos se despidieron de mí. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que me había quedado a solas con nada menos que el muy apuesto Edward.

"Voy a tomar una ducha" murmuré, cerrando la puerta frente a él, y me apresuré hasta mi habitación para quitarme la ropa y tomar una ducha  
caliente y relajante.

En cuanto terminé me puse unos pantalones de chándal negros con una camiseta blanca y un sudadera azul marina. Mi apartamento empezaba a enfriarse, así que me puse un par de calcetines de lana, asegurándome de que los bajos de los pantalones quedaban atrapados dentro.

Estaba llegando a mi salón cuando mi estomago rugió pidiendo comida.

"Hola." una voz aterciopelada me sorprendió en cuanto entré en la cocina. Me quedé estática a medio paso mirando a Edward, quien estaba sentado en mi mesa del desayuno, con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. Tenía el pelo húmedo y en un bello desorden. Vestía sus pantalones negros con una camiseta blanca.

"Hola." contesté sin aliento.

"¿Hay alguna razón de que estés asustada de mí?" me preguntó gentilmente mientras se levantaba y daba unos pocos pasos hacia mí.

"¿Has visto mi ropa interior?" le solté de golpe para enrojecer inmediatamente. Edward sonrió azorado, pero muy caballerosamente desvió su mirada y asintió. "¡Oh, mierda!" gemí cubriéndome la cara con las manos. Sentí las manos de Edward cogiéndolas hasta separarlas de mi rostro. Me sonrió, mirándome a los ojos.

"¿Te sentirías mejor si te digo que me gustan?" me respondió, provocando que me sonrojara más y se me escapara una risa rápida.

"Necesito comida" le comenté, decidiendo que no era tan terrible que él hubiera visto lo que había bajo mi vestido. Me giré y abrí la puerta de la nevera, y eso es todo lo que pude hacer.

"Se han comido todo." dije lentamente. Edward miró por encima de mi hombro y dejó escapar una risa ahogada.

"Ven a mi apartamento." me propuso tranquilo. "Aún debo tener algo. Y si no es así podemos sencillamente ir a dormir. Dios sabe que lo necesitamos. ¡Será como nuestra primera cita!" asentí y le seguí hacía la puerta.

"Oh, hola, Bella." una voz me saludó desde el rellano. Al girarme me encontré al terrible Mike Newton de pie frente a su puerta con una maleta roja a su lado.

"Hola Mike ¿Qué te tiene despierto tan temprano?" le respondí lo más educadamente posible.

"Tenía que levantarme a las cuatro para coger un vuelo, pero el apagón lo ha cancelado, por lo que supongo que simplemente vuelvo a casa. ¿Vas a hacer algo interesante mientras vuelve la electricidad?" su pregunta trataba de insinuar algo, estoy segura. La mano de Edward se entrelazó con la mía y tiró de mi brazo, haciendo que caminara tras él con su sonrisa arrebatadora. Le miré por unos momentos antes de volverme otra vez a Mike.

"De hecho, sí." le contesté antes de seguir a Edward hasta el interior de su apartamento.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! ¡He vuelto! =) Lamento mucho el retraso, pero he estado en época de exámenes y no he estado para nadaen mis cabales..ejem...**

**Antes de nada, mil y una gracias a neofita-aj, que me ha ayudado enormemente con este capítulo. (Mandame tu mail cuando quieras, tengo muchas ganas de conocerte!). Tenía la mitad traducida, pero ella me ha ayudado enormemente con el capi, agradecedsela a ella también la actualización de hoy =)**

**Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, de verdad, me encanta saber lo que pensáis de la historia o la traducción.**

**Un besazo enorme, espero volver prontito, ¡que ya no queda nada para que se termine la historia!**

**Tamara**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. **

**

* * *

**

**Hora cinco**

**Edward**

Encaje negro.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, pero la imagen del encaje negro de su ropa interior estaba grabada en mi mente. El tacto de sus delgados tobillos en mis manos mientras la izaba hacia el techo del ascensor, hacia los brazos de sus rescatadores e intentar embarazosamente de salir de aquel espacio cerrado son dos cosas que nunca olvidaré.

Jasper y Emmett me recibieron felices en la puerta del ascensor. Palmearon mis hombros e inmediatamente empezaron a reírse y vitorear, felices de que hubiera superado la noche.

"Es bueno saber que no has perdido mucho peso por la falta de alimento" me dijo Emmett poniendo su mano en mi pecho. Rodé los ojos, pero cuando vi a Bella nuestras miradas conectaron. Los dos sonreímos a la vez y desviamos la mirada. "De hecho, parece que te lo has pasado bien." Emmett apuntó a mi mejilla y Jasper empezó a reírse.

"Tienes un poco de pintalabios ahí, Ed" logró decir Jasper. Me froté los labios y la mejilla descubriendo un pequeño rastro rosa. El color de su pintalabios.

Alcé la mirada de nuevo y Bella desvió la mirada, echando a correr hacia las escaleras mientras sus amigas la seguían.

"Parece que habéis montado un espectáculo, ¿eh?" murmuré mirando a los vecinos que poco a poco se iban retirando de nuevo a sus apartamentos.

"¡Oh, señor Masen!" exclamó la Señora Foley corriendo hacía mí, aún vistiendo su camisón y su bata. "No puedo expresarle lo mucho que siento que haya tenido que pasar por todo esto" se lamentó. Asentí, tratando arduamente de desasirme de ella. Después de hablar durante unos momentos con ella y saber que los periódicos locales se habían enterado de lo que nos había pasado a Bella y a mí, queriendo escribir una historia sobre nosotros, pude finalmente despedirme y marchar con mis amigos escaleras arriba.

Cuando abrí la puerta del rellano, aún riendo en carcajadas, se hizo el silencio. Los tres nos quedamos mirando a la misma puerta del sexto piso. Allí estaban Bella, tan hermosa como siempre, y sus dos amigas. Bella dejó escapar un pequeño sonido y abrió su puerta para correr al interior.

"Tío" susurró Emmett. "¿Qué le has hecho?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Creo que voy a pedirle a Alice que salga conmigo…" anunció Jasper.

"Yo igual" se unió Emmett de inmediato. "A Rosalie, claro."  
" Yo ya le he pedido a Bella que salga conmigo" dije, abriendo la puerta. "Mientras estábamos en el ascensor." Los tres caminamos hacia la puerta de Bella, quedándome yo detrás de ellos dos y preguntándome por qué Bella parecía tan asustada.

Apenas fui consciente de que mis amigos hablaban con las amigas de Bella. Todo que me interesaba en ese momento era ver su cara por encima del hombro de Emmett, sonriendo educadamente pero con aspecto cansado, mientras mis amigos se llevaban a cada una de sus amigas. Me quedé allí de pié, mirándola.

Abrí la boca para preguntarle qué iba mal cuando ella reaccionó, abrió los ojos y dijo atropelladamente "Voy a tomar una ducha", cerrándome la puerta en las narices.

Suspiré y caminé hacia mi apartamento, tomando una larga y caliente ducha antes de ponerme unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta blanca. Cuando miré en mi nevera descubrí que muchas de las piezas de comida que se podían cocinar rápidamente habían desaparecido. Rodé los ojos, deduciendo que Emmett y Jasper habían estado aquí.

Hice acopio de todo mi coraje para salir por la puerta y dar los pasos necesarios para cruzar el rellano y llegar frente a la puerta del apartamento de Bella. Llamé suavemente, pero no hubo respuesta. Ya que la puerta no estaba completamente cerrada entré y me senté en la mesa del desayuno mientras oía cómo ella terminaba de ducharse.

Bella se movió por su dormitorio, seguramente vistiéndose. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que apareció en el salón con un aspecto sencillamente adorable. Se había recogido el cabello, retirándolo de su cara con una diadema blanca y llevaba puesta una enorme sudadera azul marino y unos pantalones de chándal negros cuyos bajos estaban recogidos dentro de unos calcetines de lana. Tuve que contener una risa cuando vi lo frustrada que parecía. Le dije 'hola' para que supiese que yo estaba allí. Ella se detuvo al instante, mirándome con absoluto horror.

"Hola" contestó sin aliento.

"¿Hay alguna razón de qué estés tan asustada de mí?" le pregunté levantándome y dando unos pocos pasos hacia ella.

"¿Viste mi ropa interior?" soltó de golpe, sonrojándose de inmediato.

Noté que se me curvaban los labios en una sonrisa, pero desvié la mirada para evitar enrojecer, haciendo un leve asentimiento. Bella dejó escapar un gemido y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Se las aparté, sonriendo ante su precioso rostro.

"¿Te sentirías mejor si te digo que me gustan?" le respondí.

Bella dejó escapar una risa rápida mientras volvía a sonrojarse otra vez. Vi cómo sonreía tímidamente, y eso me hizo sonreír a mí en respuesta.

"Necesito comida" me dijo. "Se han comido todo."

"Ven a mi apartamento. Aún debo tener algo. Y si no podemos sencillamente ir a dormir. Dios sabe que lo necesitamos." la cogí por los brazos y de repente me asaltó una idea. "¡Será como nuestra primera cita!"

Los dos juntos dejamos su apartamento y fuimos interrumpidos por un vecino que trató de flirtear con Bella. Me sentí muy satisfecho cuando ella se giró educadamente y me siguió de la mano para entrar por mi puerta.

"¿Qué te apetece?" le pregunté mientras abría la nevera y volvía a revisar la comida otra vez.

"Cualquier cosa que está bien" susurró Bella mientras caminaba por mi apartamento, confirmando que era igual al suyo.

Me las arreglé para preparar un par de sándwiches de crema de cacahuete y mermelada y los coloqué en un plato con un par de vasos de leche antes de salir cargado con todo a buscar a Bella.

La encontré en mi habitación. Se había subido a la cama con un libro en las manos. Todavía llevaba su suéter y sus calcetines y se había envuelto fuertemente con mi edredón. Me sonreía radiante. No pude evitar la sonrisa que se dibujó en mi cara al verla así en mi cama.

Sin decir nada trepé hasta su lado y me incliné para poder leer yo también. Los dos comimos, y los únicos sonidos que hicimos fueron algunas risas silenciosas provocadas por partes de la lectura o para anunciar al otro que ya se podía pasar la página. Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que mis ojos empezaran a cerrarse pesadamente.

Cuando miré, descubrí que Bella había sido más rápida que yo en quedarse dormida. Aún tenía un pedazo de su sándwich cerca de la boca, la cual estaba ligeramente abierta. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza se le iba cayendo a un lado. Aún mantenía la muñeca cerrada, por lo que el libro seguía abierto. Logré salir de la cama para ir a la ventana y cerrar las cortinas. Así, el dormitorio quedó sumido en una agradable penumbra. Sonreí mientras recogía los restos de nuestro… ¿desayuno? Y volví a meterme en la cama.

Las sábanas estaban agradablemente cálidas, por lo que no tuve ningún problema en relajarme al lado de Bella. Cerré los ojos e inmediatamente se sintieron pesados. No habría sido capaz de abrirlos aunque quisiese.

Sentí que Bella se giraba entre las sábanas y enrollaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Sin pensar yo hice lo mismo, y subí el edredón hasta nuestras barbillas. Mi habitación estaba inusualmente fría por al falta de electricidad. Pero al estar junto a Bella entré en calor enseguida. Los dos suspiramos satisfechos a la vez y nos reímos silenciosamente del otro, demasiado cansados para decir nada.

Estaba en un estado intermedio, completamente relajado entre el sueño y la vigilia. En ese momento el más leve sonido podría despertarte. Lo que me hizo despertar fue la mano de Bella sobre mi mejilla, y sus labios presionándose levemente sobre los míos. Sonreí, y con esfuerzo le devolví el beso antes de caer completamente dormido.

* * *

**¡¡Hola de nuevo!! Miss me? =P Solo decir dos cositas IMPORTANTES: **

**1) Originalmente, este capítulo (en inglés) tenía un 'epílogo', pero he decidido ponerlo como otro capi, no quería que atascados terminase ya...**

**2) Dadle las gracias a NEOFITA-AJ. Ella ha sido la que ha traducido el capítulo en primer lugar, y esta vez yo solo lo he beteado. ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS! =)**

**Ya solo falta el epílogo...**

**Un besazo, **

**Tamara**

**PD: si me da tiempo, subire hoy o quizá mañana un pequeño oneshot traducido. ¿El prota? EMMETT =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. **

* * *

**Un mes después**

**Edward**

El apagón duró dos semanas, y durante ese tiempo algunos reporteros locales lograron contactar con nosotros para entrevistarnos a nosotros y a nuestros amigos. Se publicó un artículo en los periódicos como avance del reportaje que se haría en la televisión en cuanto se restituyera completamente la electricidad.

Bella se había mudado prácticamente conmigo. Sin electricidad ni calor, nos refugiamos en mi apartamento con algo de comida no perecedera, e íbamos a comprar el resto cada dos días. Fue una suerte para nosotros que el centro de la ciudad hubiese recuperado la normalidad. Lamentablemente, nosotros en el extrarradio nos las teníamos que arreglar sin neveras y con estufas de propano.

A Bella y a mí nos habían dado días libres en el trabajo mientras seguíamos sin luz. Nuestros jefes fueron realmente comprensivos con el hecho de que nosotros fuéramos los últimos en recuperar la corriente, eso sin mencionar que nos habíamos quedado atrapados en un ascensor durante horas.

El día después de volver a tener electricidad, Bella y yo estábamos sentados la cocina tratando de decidir qué cocinar para la cena. Ella estaba de pie frente a la encimera, mirando a través de la ventana tan concentrada que no pude evitar rodearla con mis brazos y besarla en la nuca.

Ella se giró hacia mí y me sonrió, besando mi mandíbula mientras me abrazaba.

- Estoy hambrienta pero no sé qué hacer. – se quejó con la cara pegada a mi pecho. Me reí y le hice cosquillas en los costados, haciéndola reír y que saltara apartándose de mí.

- ¿Y si pedimos comida? – le sugerí. – Estoy demasiado cansado para preparar nada.

Bella asintió y se acercó a coger el teléfono y alguno de los muchos menús para llevar que tenía en casa, justo cuando sonó el timbre. Corrí por la habitación para pulsar el altavoz.

- ¡Edward, somos nosotros! ¡Déjanos entrar! – exclamó Alice. Sin responder le abrí la puerta.

Volví a donde estaba Bella quien estaba tratando de decidir entre dos restaurantes chinos.

- Mejor deja la puerta bien abierta. Se la oía tan eufórica que no sé si será capaz de usar el picaporte. – me aconsejó.

Asentí. Parecía una sugerencia muy acertada. Por lo que abrí completamente mi puerta de entrada. Por supuesto, en cuanto lo hice, Alice entró como un vendaval lanzándome una bolsa, asustando a Bella en el salón y encendiendo la televisión.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunté aún sosteniendo la bolsa de papel caliente. Rosalie entró en ese momento y rodó los ojos mirando a Alice, quién daba pequeños saltitos de emoción en el sofá.

- Os hemos traído la cena. – explicó Rosalie, con lo cual Bella colgó el auricular que aún apretaba en su oído.

- ¡Sí, así que sentaos para ver las noticias! – exclamó Alice.

- ¿Dónde están Emmett y Jasper? – pregunté mientras empezaba a sacar comida china de la bolsa y la ponía en la mesa. Bella no tardó nada en empezar a picar, inspeccionando todo lo que habían traído.

- Han decidido subir por las escaleras. Emmett aún le tiene miedo a los ascensores y no quería subir solo. Ellos traen nuestras raciones.

Vimos el comienzo de las noticias locales, y una historia de un asesinato ocurrido a unos pueblos de distancia. Emmett apareció por la puerta resoplando con Jasper detrás, quien suspiró y cerró la puerta. Los dos se sentaron al lado de sus respectivas parejas y abrieron sus bolsas de comida.

Me levanté y traje platos y cubiertos para todos. Después me senté en el suelo para apoyarme en las piernas de Bella, que estaba sentada en el sofá. Me pasó una cajita de 'Lo Mein'. Todos nos fuimos pasando las distintas cajitas de comida durante los anuncios. Cada pareja se servía lo que quería en sus platos, sin tener la paciencia que teníamos Bella y yo de compartir nuestra comida.

- ¡OK! ¡ EMPIEZA YA! – gritó Alice cuando los reporteros volvieron a aparecer en la pantalla. Bella se rió y yo sonreí ante la sobreexcitación de nuestra amiga. Me preguntaba qué era eso que tanto quería ver.

- A nivel local, hoy tenemos la historia de seis amigos que se conocieron bajo circunstancias extraordinarias durante las dos semanas que duró el cese de luz en nuestra ciudad. – Bella y yo nos erguimos en nuestros asientos prestando total atención cuando se vio la imagen de las puertas de nuestro ascensor.

- Bella Swan y Edward Masen estaban de camino a casa tras volver de las despedidas de soltero de sus respectivos amigos, aún sin saber que ambos eran la novia y el novio de la misma boda. Se encontraron por accidente cuando Edward sostuvo las puertas del ascensor para dejar entrar a Bella y subir juntos a la sexta planta.

- Desafortunadamente, entre el cuarto y quinto piso hubo un fallo de energía, dejando inmóvil el ascensor y quedando los dos atrapados en su interior.

Reí cuando el reportaje mostró un primer plano de Alice y Jasper, frente al exterior de nuestro edificio, abrazándose mutuamente.

- Bella me llamó y me pidió que viniera a hablar con el encargado de mantenimiento del edificio para ver si podíamos hacer algo y sacarlos de allí. En ese momento no teníamos ni idea de cuánto iba a durar el apagón.

- "Por lo que entiendo que usted conoció a algunos de sus amigos cuando llegó aquí. ¿Todos habían venido para ayudar?"

Alice asintió con una pequeña sonrisa mirando a Jasper.

- De hecho, ninguno de los cuatro nos conocíamos antes de llegar. – Explicó Jasper.- Edward nos había llamado a Emmett y a mí, y Bella había llamado a Alice y Rosalie. Acabamos encontrándonos cuando llegamos aquí e hicimos lo posible para rescatarlos.

Bella estaba sonriendo radiante cuando Rosalie y Emmett aparecieron en escena y la voz en off continúo.

- A pesar que la situación parecía propicia para estas dos parejas, era una situación dramática y claustrofóbica para las dos personas atrapadas en el ascensor. Sus amigos no supieron nada de ellos durante horas y sólo podemos suponer que estaban dormidos, o se habían quedado inconscientes a causa de la hiperventilación dentro de un espacio cerrado.

Bella y yo irrumpimos en carcajadas, como todos los demás. Enfocaron el hueco del ascensor otra vez y ahora apareció Bella siendo empujada, seguida por mí.

- Es sólo gracias a los bomberos y los técnicos de electricidad, quienes trabajaron conjuntamente para rescatar a estas dos personas, que hoy podemos decir que siguen con nosotros.

- Una semana más tarde, la situación fue mejorando para la joven pareja. Les visitamos en el apartamento de Edward, dónde se había mudado Bella para conservar energía, o lo poco que quedaba ya de ella.

Bella y yo seguimos riendo fuertemente mientras se nos veía a los dos en dos pijamas a juego, de pie en la entrada de mi apartamento.

- No fue tan malo quedar atrapada. – explicó Bella. – No nos conocíamos antes de ese momento, pero fue fácil hablar con él. Fui mera casualidad que aún no fuésemos amigos.

Me vi a mí mismo, mirando extasiado a Bella mientras ella hablaba.

- ¿Y ahora cómo se presentan las cosas para vosotros dos? ¿Hay algún romance a la vista? – nos preguntó el reportero con una risita. La cara de Bella se tiñó de rojo y se giró hacia mí. Me vi a mí mismo rodeándola con mis brazos y riendo ante la situación.

- "Hemos tenido un par de citas – expliqué a cámara. – Del tipo de ir a comprar comida y buscar los calcetines más calientes posibles. – Nuestros amigos estallaron en risas mirándome, y yo me giré a observar a Bella, quién comía con las mejillas encendidas.

Volví a centrar mi atención en la pantalla para ver que el reportero le hablaba a la cámara, quedando nosotros al fondo apenas distinguibles mientras nos perseguíamos el uno al otro alrededor del coche.

- Lo que debería haber sido una experiencia aterradora, no ha dejado cicatriz en las mentes de estos dos jóvenes. Es una historia extraordinaria en nuestra ciudad, pero parece que ambos se han reconfortado mutuamente. No se puede negar el amor que hay entre ellos, en lo que seguro será una historia para recordar. Soy Toni-Marie Wiseman. Te devuelvo la conexión Fred.

No pude evitar ponerme a aplaudir. Era increíble la cantidad de drama que habían logrado construir para la historia.

- Ojala lo hubiera grabado. – suspiró Bella.

- No te preocupes. – respondió Alice.- Yo lo he hecho. Te haré una copia. Para que podáis enseñárselo a vuestros hijos – Bella rodó los ojos.

- Gracias, Alice – repuse. – Esto realmente me ha alegrado la noche.

Bella empezó a enredar sus dedos en mi pelo y yo apoyé mi cabeza en su regazo, plenamente consciente de que ella estaba extendiendo mi pelo hacia fuera y tirando ligeramente de él para que quedara en punta. Jasper me llamó la atención y yo supe que él sabía que yo sabía que todo lo que habían dicho en el reportaje sobre nuestro perfecto y eterno amor era cierto. Nunca había conocido a alguien como Bella. Y Jasper lo sabía porque yo nunca había dejado que nadie me tocase el pelo como ella lo estaba haciendo ahora, estoy seguro.

- Ha sido impresionante. –comentó Emmett, con salsa agridulce de cerdo en la cara.

Nos quedamos sentados con nuestros amigos mientras terminamos la cena, mirando el resto de las noticias, que parecían palidecer en comparación a nuestra historia. Estuvimos hablando cómodamente por horas. Mucho después de haber terminado la comida, y hasta mucho después de que se hiciera de noche. De alguna manera, incluso logramos ponernos de acuerdo para ver una película juntos. Aunque en realidad más bien fue que la veíamos dos de nosotros mientras los otros cuatro hablaban entre sí. Cambiando a lo largo de la película quienes eran esos dos y quiénes los otros cuatro.

Observé a Bella mientras ella acompañaba a nuestros amigos a la puerta. No podía evitar quedarme de pie sonriendo mientras ella se despedía. Me acerqué a ella por detrás y puse mis brazos alrededor de su vientre, girándola hacía mí. Ella soltó un pequeño grito y me miró volviendo en sí misma. Le sonreí inocentemente y me fui poco a poco a nuestro dormitorio.

- Me ha gustado el reportaje – le dije. – Creo que ha resumido bastante bien todo lo que pasó. – Bella rió pero rodó los ojos. Yo me perdí observando lo bellos que era sus labios torciéndose en una sonrisa.

- Sí, porque es evidente que ambos pasamos por un trauma cuando las luces de emergencia se apagaron. – me respondió ella mientras enroscaba sus brazos en mi cuello. Me incorporé sosteniéndola para que pudiera rodear mi cintura con sus piernas.

- Yo diría que me ha ido bastante bien. Ahora llego a casa y tengo una preciosa chica esperándome. Y además, ella cocina bastante bien.

Bella rió entre dientes. Yo empujé la puerta de nuestra habitación y la acosté en nuestra cama, dejando un beso en su cuello.

- Me alegra que te guste – susurró. – Porque desafortunadamente para ti, estás atascado conmigo.

* * *

_¡¡¡Hola!!! Dios, STUCK ya ha acabado... Si soy sincera, he querido alargarlo el mayor tiempo posible, pero esta despedida es inevitable..._

_Muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios recibidos, en especial a Neofita-aj que ha sido la traductora de estas ultimas actualizaciones =) Yo solo me he ncargado de corregir algun que otro fallo._

_Perdon por no haber subido la traduccion del oneshot, de Emmett, desgraciadamente han ocurrido varias cosas que me han hecho postergar la subida. ¡Espero tenerlo lo antes posible!_

_GRACIAS de nuevo, por haber aguantado ahí =)_

_Un besazo enorme, _

_Tamara_


End file.
